Chapter 131
Nirvana is the 131st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Team Natsu completes their job at 8-Island as waiters and they are warned by Yajima to not cause any further trouble as he is no longer in the Magic Council to cover them. Later at Fairy Tail, Mirajane talks to Lucy about the structure of the Dark Guilds. Suddenly, Makarov appears saying they are going to form an alliance with other Legal Magic Guilds to crush Oración Seis, which shocks all the guild members. Far away in a forest, the Oración Seis members are searching for a powerful Magic called Nirvana. Summary A new restaurant has opened named 8-Island. Currently, the members of Team Natsu are working as waiters, and Lucy complains about their working there. Natsu and Happy explain that since the Chef is a Mage, he wanted the waiters to be Mages too, and Gray reminds Lucy that they are doing the job as a favor for her, so that she may pay her rent. However, not everyone is bored: Erza has taken a liking to her job, and is using her feminine wiles to make the clients order more. At the end of the work day, Yajima, once a member of the Magic Council, thanks the Mages for their hard work. The conversation turns to the council and Yajima states that Jellal and Ultear's betrayal was just too much, so the Council disbanded. They are trying to form a new one, but Yajima warns the Mages that he will not be there to protect Fairy Tail (because he found his vocation: cooking), so they should be careful from now on, and especially Gray and Natsu. As they leave, Yajima thinks of Ultear, and she appears, in Grimoire Heart's airship, wondering about the actions of the Oración Seis. She is revealed to have been a member of Grimoire Heart from the beginning. Her Master, Hades, wants to take this opportunity to search for Zeref's keys, hiding in the ruckus they will create. He hopes Oración Seis will destroy some pests, namely, Fairy Tail. Back to the guild, everyone is getting a lecture on Dark Guilds by Mirajane. The Balam Alliance is introduced, composed of Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis and Tartaros. The Mages also learn that Eisenwald was once a guild under the Oración Seis, and Juvia reveals that during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel destroyed quite a few of the minor Dark Guilds. The whole conversation gives Lucy the creeps but it is revealed that Oración Seis is made of only 6 people. Mirajane interferes, revealing they are very dangerous. The Master then appears, and announces they will defeat Oración Seis. He goes on to state that the actions of the Oración Seis cannot be tolerated any longer, so they will attack. He reveals the creation of an alliance composed of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Together, they will confront and defeat the Dark Guild. The Oración Seis' members then appear, discussing Nirvana, the Magic which is said to break the light. Such Magic is powerful enough to extinguish all life around it. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used * Navigation